Under the Earth
by CelestialGaze
Summary: Hell vs. Earth. Demon Hunters vs. Demons. A vampire risks her afterlife to help the demons that she lives and fights besides. But can she deal with all the stress that is put on her? Or will she just turn her back to the world? First Person View. 1st Stor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Prolog

_Hell, a place where all demons wake into a nightmare, forced to do the work of Hell's king, Satan. They are clear and simple, go into the living world and slaughter all humans including women and children. Satan even got vampires and werewolves working together and battling side by side. No matter how long I have been down here in these pits of fire, I still can't get how we can work with them. High ranking demons, low level demons, ghosts, zombies, werewolves, vampires and plenty of other types down here working and battling for Satan. They are all so different in rank and power, but all_ _have one plan…to destroy Earth and its living, breathing creatures of the day. _

_Unfortunately though, there are humans who are smart enough to know how to kill us. They learned symbols from priests and pastors to protect their weak bodies from us. Their weapons blessed in Holy Water, arrows tipped with silver and swords stronger then steel. Their names mean everything…Demon Hunters…it has been a long, one hundred years war with them and they will stop at nothing to kill us all… _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I paced slowly through the Hallway of the Forgotten. I sighed to myself as restless spirits of sinners floated overhead, watching my every move. The sound of my shoes in the hallway made a chilling sound. The fiery walls lapped at the air with twists and turns. I couldn't help ponder the thought that every creature here was once living and could hear their own heart beat. I shook the thought right out of my head as I passed an opened door where low level demons sat, murmuring with others.

Deep in this useless organ called a heart, I felt a longing for the sunlight and its fresh sir, but at the same time, a hatred for it. A spirit overhead screeched to wake up my trance. At the end of the Hallway of the Forgotten, there were two large, smoking doors. Large skeletons from past demons hung all around. It was a mournful sight, but I stayed calm.

I stepped in front of them. Normal humans wouldn't be able to open these types of doors. They are protected by special dark magic that Satan himself casted.

It was time to open these doors and face what it is inside. I bent my elbows and spread apart my feet. I began to push all my weight on the two doors. It began to creek in a low dull sound. As the doors opened slowly, the heat escaped the chamber and blasted out at me. I pulled my head down as I finally managed to open the doors wide enough so that I could fit through.

A massive room stood before my presence. Flames came out of everywhere. It was on the ground, the walls and even the ceiling. Once I got used to the hot temperature, the heat didn't bother me any more. I gazed at the center of the room to see a low ranking demon on its knees in front of a massive desk. If you have a large desk, you must have a large chair and something big enough to sit in it. And there was. A demon only Hell itself can control. Two horns, almost as long as buses twisted and turned on the front of his head. Fangs too long to measure jagged up and down as he talked, more liked screamed at the lesser demon. The voice of the demon was great. It could erupt all the craters in this place in a quick, few seconds if he really wanted to.

I then winced and put my two index fingers to my ears. A high pitched screeched was heard, only it wasn't the large demon, it was the low ranking one. I glanced to see what just happened. I saw nothing but a pile of ash blowing away where the small, weak demon once stood. I looked up to find that the higher ranking demon went back, calmly to what he was doing before.

"Commander Ve'tak?" I said in a calm voice.

The demon looked up at me with his piercing amber eyes and said nothing for a few minutes. "Sasha? Sorry you had to see that event earlier. Plans aren't going too well lately these days." He looked at the ashes then glanced back at me. "A new squad of Demon Hunters had arrived a few hours before and slaughtered our last group.

"I see." I replied with not a care in the world about those pitiful low ranking demons. I stepped forward a little knowing it was safe to approach the Commander. "When will I take part in a mission? It has been far too long and I'm getting annoyed."

Commander Ve'tak stared at me for awhile. I thought he would punish me for my rude words, but he didn't. I heard him sigh and then say, "I'm gathering troops for tomorrow. Be patient little one, your time in battle will come soon"

I hated when he called me that. Even though he is a high ranking, commanding demon, I am also up there in the ranks of "Hell Creatures". I need this next mission. I need to quench my longing for thirst.

Walking slowly down the Hallway of the Forgotten, footsteps filled my ears. They were almost none-hearable. I stopped the moment I knew I was being followed. Annoyance hung in the sir and the footsteps were heard all over the place. I turned around to see a dark figure leaning against a tall column. His blonde hair hung past his shoulders and his amber eyes stared down at me for a few minutes.

"I think this place needs a little brightening up don't you think?" He kept staring at me with those amber eyes.

"I'm not in the mood right now Kobu." I gave him a fiery glare as a warning to back off, but it seemed he just didn't get it. "Leave me alone."

"That's too bad Sasha. I was going to ask you to company me to…something to eat."

"Not interested. Why would I go with _you_? I hated this man greatly. So I ignored his comment and walked off to my quarters. I felt his eyes burning in the back of my head. I heard him sigh in disappoint. Smiling, I opened the large doors out of the Hallway of the Forgotten.

The heat was more intense out here. Demons and monsters of kinds were running or flying everywhere, I guess they are getting ready for the next mission. In the distance I saw a pitiful low, ranking demon being yelled at by a vampire. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Sasha!" I spun around to see a demon running over. He was a common looking demon with a spiked tail and small blunted horns. "Is it true that our last group was slaughtered by Demon Hunters?"

I rolled my eyes a little in annoyance. How dare this creature ask information that was not his business? "I don't know. It's none of my business nor yours to know."

"What happened to you Sasha? You used to be fun until after the last mission."

What did he just say? Fire was burning inside of me, boiling, ready to explode on this worthless creature. I bared my teeth and felt my body leap on the defenseless creature in front of me. Warm blood filled my taste buds. The screams of the demon were annoying so I sank my teeth harder until I heard the last breath of his dying heart.

I regained control of myself and demons looking, wide-eyed at me and the event that just happened. I glared at them and suddenly, they went back to what they were doing before. The demon lying at my feet disintegrated into ash. I stepped over the pile and walked to the planning room.

It was a small room with lots of maps and pictures of different locations on the planet. Some weapons were standing on small racks near folded up maps. A group of small demons were gazing at a map of a large land mass. When they heard me come in, they looked up and I met their beady eyes.

"Sasha! You're not supposed to be in here!" one of the demons on the far left said.

"Oh, I'm not? And why is that? Planning a mission without me again?" Fire grew in my body, getting hotter and hotter.

"No! It is not like that! Commander Ve'tak knew you would come in here. So he told to tell you to visit him again in his office."

"Fine." I said a few words in my head and then I felt my body stop in time. Everything around me went to blur and suddenly everything was back to normal. I was back at Commander Ve'tak's office.

The demon was somewhat startled about my appearance. I knew that his message reached me.

"If you continue to act that way then I can't put you on any missions." I then sensed some sorrow in his voice as he said those last words.

"Maybe if I _had_ a mission to go onto, maybe then I wouldn't act like how I am now, _Commander_." My words filled the room with pure hatred and deep anger. Commander Ve'tak stared down at me. We said nothing for a few good, long minutes.

"You're going to lead a small group of demons. Some Demons have camped out on Hell's own grounds. They must be moved immediately. There is a small village near by too. Try not to make too much sound ok?"

"Understood Commander." I bowed my head a little and walked out to find my group where they waiting.

Along the way, through the hallways of fire, Kobu stood leaning against a pillar. He was gazing up at the ceiling. His blonde hair hung on his shoulders. He turned to me, his amber eyes staring, unblinking. His calm voice filled the hallway.

"I heard you were going on a mission finally."

I just stared back at him for a few minutes. I started walking past him, and I replied in a soft voice, "Yeah."

"I wonder if we will ever have another chance again to live outside these fiery pits."

Stopping in my steps, I smiled, "You still think about those silly things Kobu?"

"Hm. I guess so, but you have different views about it. Don't you?"

I glanced over my shoulder and looked at him. "I don't see what good it will do to dwell in that life again."

"The mighty air propels him to the sea. The water throws him to the earth, and earth to sunlight's fire, who yields to whirling air." Kobu let out a small sigh. "One of my favorite quotes."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to start walking again. Warm hands suddenly grabbed my shoulders and a soft, whispering voice spoke into my ear, "Be careful out there Sasha. I was told their leader is much more powerful then before. They will stop at nothing to kill you; they always tend to go after the leader first, so just watch yourself."

"Thanks for caring Kobu, but I wont need it." I whirled around and saw Kobu jump back. He smiled at me and disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

After a few minutes of walking, I came to what looked like a black hole. Some demons and two werewolves were murmuring amongst themselves. I walked in and everything went silent. _This is it?_

"Alright listen. There are some humans on our land and they need to move. There is a small town nearby so we can't make too much noise. We get in then get out.

Everyone nodded and turned around to face the blacken portal. The demons stepped in then the werewolves. I glanced to the side before stepping in. Kobu was leaning against the wall. He nodded his head and smiled as I walked in.


End file.
